


Location, location....

by Lioness_Snake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 14:58:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16286738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lioness_Snake/pseuds/Lioness_Snake
Summary: Mrs Black and Mr White cordially invite anyone to their party, first you need to find the venue. Clues are left around London, solve the puzzle and collect your reward.Hermione wants to attend badly, she sets of for a wild goose chase and why is Draco in hot pursuit?(Bad at summaries)





	Location, location....

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [DramioneFanfictionForumHalloween2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DramioneFanfictionForumHalloween2018) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Mr. White and Mrs. Black hold the best pop-up parties in Wizarding London. The invitations only show up the morning of the event and are never straightforward - invitees must follow a series of clues to figure out where the party is being held.

**I would like to thank my Beta for her work.** **  
**  
0o0  
  
  
Blood clotted in her hair, strands turned crimson, the smell of iron permeating the air......  
  
0o0  
  
  
_If you think you're getting away_ _  
__I will prove you wrong_ _  
__I'll take you all the way_ _  
__Boy, just come along_ _  
__Hear me when I say_ _  
__Hey, It's murder on the dancefloor_ _  
__(Sophie Ellis Bextor)_ _  
_  
  
  
0o0  
  
“Yes, yes, don’t be rude... I know who the intended target is, it isn’t like you would make me forget is it?” Draco impatiently whispered in his mobile. He pocketed the device before anyone caught him with it.  
  
  
Hermione stood in front of the advertisement just outside her building, her eyes perused intently what was in front of her. Mrs Black and Mr White cordially invite anyone who solves our quest. Grand prize entrance to our exclusive party. Where? Solve the riddle and follow the clues.  
  
“How corny is this.” She mumbled. What was this a game of Clue? Wizards were sometimes so obvious. But something nagged in the back of her brain, she did love to solve puzzles, she loved to attend a party, her life was dreary as it was. She could do with an adventure.  
  
“The lady called?” A smooth voice behind her whispered in her ear.  
  
“Malfoy?” Hermione gritted her teeth, what in Morgana’s name did the blond git want with her?  
  
“The one and only Granger.” The voice chuckled.  
  
“Why are you here?” She turned her head slightly, feeling the tall gent pushing softly against her back as he tried to read the ad.  
  
“Trying to read this, you’re blocking it.” He smiled his wicked grin. “Oh it’s a game, I love games.” He narrowed his brows.  
  
“I know you do, you always play games with anyone around you it isn’t very becoming Malfoy.” Hermione was unhappy with the former Slytherin he didn’t keep his distance, crowding her space, she could even smell his cologne, which wasn’t all that off-putting, to be honest. It was just that, well this was Mister Death Eater himself, she was Hermione Granger, one third and blah, blah...  
  
“Please go Malfoy, I want to do this without you cramping my style.” Hermione huffed.  
  
Draco pretended to faint. “You wound me, Gryffindor Princess.” He feigned as he put his hand on his heart.  
  
Hermione pushed her elbow backwards, poking him in his ribs.  
  
“Ouch, woman you pack a mean punch.”  Draco was glad she didn’t sock him one on the nose, he sometimes still felt it when it was freezing or when it snowed.  
  
“Do back off then, git.” Before I do something you might regret.  
“Oh wait a minute...” Draco read the first clue. “The Game is: Follow the purple line towards our Mystery Solver, There is nothing more deceptive than an obvious fact”.  
  
Hermione had an epiphany as Draco spoke the words, she read them of course but was unable to piece them together, as Draco said the words she did. Her face lit up. This one she knew.  
  
“See you later Malfoy.” Hermione started to walk briskly towards the exit of Diagon Alley, as she did, the advert rolled up against the wall and vanished. She also missed Draco’s smile. He followed her as soon as she rounded the corner. He was quite intrigued as to what she discovered and her train of thought, he was always in awe how big her brain was. It was one of her traits he admired...that and...  
  
‘Bump’  
  
“Ha, I knew it.” Hermione shrieked at him. Her eyes met the storm in his. “You untrustworthy...” She gasped.  
  
“Ah, well yes, but I do make a handsome companion, you are aware all famous Mystery solvers have a sidekick yes?”  
  
“Ha!” Hermione started to walk again. The nerve. He could be so infuriating. “Don’t go thinking you and I are going to be friends, just because we work together or anything, right?” Hermione stepped into Charing Cross road.  
  
“Of course not, cross my heart and...” Draco put two fingers up.  
  
“You don’t have one Malfoy....” Hermione went to hail a cab.  
  
“Can I share?” Draco somewhat pleaded.  
  
“If you must.” Hermione sat down in the back seat, looking sternly ahead as Draco settled next to her.  
  
“King’s Cross station, please.” She told the cabbie. Damn Malfoy he smelled too nice, his perfectly coiffed hair, impeccable dark blue suit and wait what? Chelsea boots? She thought they were hot, had always thought so, he had never worn those before, she would have noticed.  
  
Draco caught her ogling him, he tried to hide his amusement. He knew the footwear would seal the deal. He was glad he had not lost his touch. “See something you like Granger?” He leaned over as he whispered his words. Brushing her ear with his breath. He kept being close in spite of averting his gaze to the front of the car. As much as he wanted to look at the more than bewitching creature next to him he wasn’t that comfortable being inside a car, yes he embraced Muggle phones but a moving object he had no control off whatsoever manoeuvring through traffic with other reckless people, was a menacing matter in itself.  
  
Hermione shivered as Draco’s hot breath touched her nerves. Keep still for Merlin’s sake she scolded herself, don’t give in to his arrogance. Even when every fibre in her body was tuned into his presence. Her nipples pebbled under her tank top, today off all days she opted foregoing a bra, choosing a knitted sweater and jeans. How was she to know that her Saturday would bring her to a wild goose chase instead of going to Brixton to go to market? Halloween proved to be a barmy day.  
  
“So where after King’s Cross?” For fuck’s sake her nipples were poking through her knitwear, how was he to focus on the job at hand? And why was that bus swerving towards their black cab, damn Muggle transportation! Kill me now, Sweet Salazar.  
  
“You will see in due time.” Hermione patted Draco’s knee absentmindedly. She kept her hand there, assuring him all was well.  
  
Draco watched her dainty hand on his knee, feeling a current travel between her fingers and his body.  
  
“All right back there?” The cabbie watched a platinum blond get green around the gills as he made his way through traffic. It was a fairly busy day today, it was warm outside and tonight would be a busy evening as All Hallows Eve on a Saturday would bring out the party goers in masses. It struck him odd the blond bloke at the back was skittish being carted around, he usually got that with women, guys were never like this. The couple gave off a weird vibe at any rate. Nothing ever fazed him, he had all sorts in his cab, people making out in the back and more. The girl in the back now trying with all her might to be indifferent to the advances of her companion, but she would cave in, mark his words. If he could, he would place a bet on it, that pair would shag today. Maybe he could catch a Ladbrokes office sometime today.  
  
“Yes, fine, keep your eyes on the road please.” Draco all but pleaded. He did not like those piercing eyes from up front, should he tell the guy he was an excellent Legilimens, maybe they could wager that bet.  
  
“We’re almost there, which entrance would be your preferred choice luv?” He addressed Hermione.  
  
“As near as the Tube station as possible, please.” Hermione’s voice came out parched, it was getting hot in here, right?  
  
Hermione almost jumped out of the car as it arrived at their destination. She left Muggle money and nearly ran towards the Grand Hall of Kings Cross, walking towards the far right where the Tube was located.  
  
“Good luck mate, getting into her skirts.” The cabbie winked at Draco.  
  
“Yes, we’ll see about that.” Draco followed the short girl with large strides. He was glad his legs were so much longer than her’s. She could easily disappear in the throngs of people in and out of the station. Flooing, apparating and a broom were so much better, now wonder Wizards were the superior.....  
  
“Here Malfoy, I’ll buy you a day ticket, but try and keep up.” Hermione went to the ticket machines, she pushed a few buttons, inserted money and retrieved their tickets. “I don’t know why I’m even doing this, I must be mad.” She apologised to herself.  
  
“Because you look good with me in tow.” Draco took his ticket, following her again towards a white-tiled corridor, trying to avoid bumping into passengers.  
  
“Oh come on, do keep up.” Hermione rolled her eyes. His uncomfortable form was slightly amusing. The sneering and goading Slytherin diminished to an apologetic unestablished London public transport user. She tried not to smile too much at his awkwardness. Serves him right, she mused. Her eyes searching for the correct tube line, ah there. Her feet took her towards their destination. They walked the narrow corridor leading towards the correct Platform.  
  
Draco found it all very claustrophobic, he focused on the amber curls in front of him, a very nice good cut of jeans complementing a scrumptious behind, no complaints here.  
  
The platform was fairly busy, he stood close to Hermione’s back as wind preceded the incoming train. The train halted, delivering a fair amount of passengers, Hermione and Draco entered the carriage as the steady stream outwards subsided. They stood back, Hermione leaning into a glass divider and Draco reached up to hold the iron bar. More passengers followed behind them pushing the odd pair close.  
  
Draco peered down at the bushy-haired woman, shrugging as a way of apologising for standing so close. It was awfully busy today, he would generally hate this but standing close to the most scrumptious witch alive was a rare treat.  
  
Hermione felt caved in as tourists flowed inside, pushing Draco’s chiselled chest against her own. His grey eyes peering down at her the mischievous twinkling unsettling her. Why was he smiling at her like that, what was he brooding about? “What do you want Malfoy.” She spoke up.  
  
Draco leaned down as the tracks rattled below them making her voice intangible. The train stumbled and halted as soon as Draco came close to her mouth, he was about to ask her to repeat her words, he toppled forwards, clutching at the bar above his head. The carriage came to a halt as did he, his mouth crashed against Hermione’s. His lips moved before he could stop himself.  
  
Hermione felt his cool lips against hers, she didn’t know if she should be angry about the impertinence of it all or pleasantly surprise. Probably both.  
  
Draco pulled back, his cheeks slightly flushed, her lingering taste against his mouth.  He brought his fingers towards...it turned pitch dark for a moment, he feared a Weasley twin spilled Peruvian Darkness powder. He could hear her deep sigh very clearly. Fuck she liked his accidental kiss. He was flabbergasted, she never hid her distaste for him. Maybe it was not all it seemed.  
  
The carriage shook again, fast forwarding their movement as it sped up again towards their destination. Awkwardness surrounded them, each looking somewhere else, this clearly never happened.  
  
Their destination approached swiftly, the journey shouldn’t have taken more than eight minutes, but felt like an eternity. Hermione played back events in slow motion, Draco moving towards her as the train catapulted him towards her, her mouth open as she was talking, his arm shot out steadying him around her waist, his other arm above him clutching at the rail above him, his eyes narrowing on her mouth as he landed exactly there. It was very intimate, surrounded by at least thirty strangers.  
  
“Ehm we need to get out at this station.” Hermione was still closed in by Draco.  
  
“Right, yes of course.” He let her pass by, following her closely, other passengers tried to cut through their proximity, his nostrils flared up. Scaring the other passengers away from the pair.  
  
The tiled were decorated with portraits, a detective with a deerstalker.  
  
The pair emerged from the station as the sun shone its bright rays illuminating the sky brightly. The wizard and witch had to adjust as they came from the dark Tube station. The London rush engulfed them once again. The hustle and bustle brought from a city alive twenty-four seven.  
  
“Ouch.” Draco shielded his eyes from the golden star above them.  
  
“Yeah...” Hermione grinned. She felt alive with anticipation, not knowing whether she was right or not, she knew she would be thoroughly miffed if she was indeed wrong. She never was.  
  
“There...” She pointed towards a terraced white plastered building. “221B Baker Street.....”  
  
Draco quirked his brow, indeed, the Granger woman was right. The illustrious fictional, or was he? The Detective’s residence. He smirked to himself, yes she was formidable. She and her brain.  
  
“Now where?” Hermione searched the perimeter of the building. “There should be...”  
  
Sparks erupted from out of nowhere, a banner lowered before them. ‘Congratulations Miss Granger. We applaud your effort in unlocking your next quest.’ The banner spelled out. The words disappeared.  
  
“Yess!” Hermione almost fist bumped the air, she needed her composure intact.  
  
“You have my deepest respect, Granger.” Draco said coolly. Nothing fazed him, she was a clever little thing. He liked that about her. That and her well rounded...  
  
  
“Draco look.” Hermione interrupted his debauched thoughts, which he couldn’t deny, haunted his every dream, leaving him with a rather hard...  
  
Fuck there he almost got lost again as Hermione snapped him out of his fantasy. The banner revealed a new riddle.  
  
‘Enter freely and of your own free will!’ The words disappeared again.  
  
Hermione gnawed her lower lip, she knew this she liked this book very much, she even had a copy of it at her desk. It was a tantalising read. Now, which location?  
  
The banner glowed up again: ’A kitten, a nice, little, sleek playful kitten, that I can play with, and teach, and feed, and feed, and feed!’  
  
“Wait...... oh I know...” Piccadilly and Albemarle.  
  
  
There she went again hailing another cab.  
  
Draco almost tripped over a Muggle child as it strayed from its parent earning him a killer glare from tiger mum.  
  
“Oh come on Draco, mind where you’re going.” Hermione huffed indignantly.  
  
He wanted to swear but kept his Malfoy regality as he followed the auburn curled into the black contraption. “So we’re in a kap again?”  
  
“Cab, Draco, cab. Yes, yes I know.” Hermione gave the driver instructions.  
  
“So first we go in a cab, to jump into the Underground Transportation thing and now we’re off again in a cab?” Draco couldn’t really keep up with the witch.  
  
“Yes well, I want to do it the proper, way, follow the Clues as they are presented.” Hermione thought that much should be obvious, Draco wasn’t the stupidest pea in the pod, she sometimes forgot he was a Pureblood Wizard, they were rather oblivious. Never tell them that they were disadvantaged, whereas she as a Muggleborn existed between both worlds.  
  
Draco’s phone brought her back to how behind the Wizard really wasn’t.  
  
“Yes, no......yes....I can’t really talk now......I’m inside one of those four-wheeled Muggle contraptions.....yes I know....” He both sighed and tried to be hush, hush. “Oh, definitely yes, like clockwork.” He glanced on his wristwatch. “See you later.” He pressed the off button and pocketed his very expensive mobile phone.  
  
“Did you buy that one at Harrods?” Hermione never got a good look before as it didn’t work inside the building they both worked at.  
  
“Uhm, yes are there other shops then?” He wasn’t aware, that there was anything besides that one, or let’s just settle the matter, he would set foot in any other Department store, sure he liked his niche shops like his tailor at Saville Row, but that wasn’t the point.  
  
“So have you heard about the Mrs Black and Mr White parties?” He must’ve heard about them, he would’ve they took place in his circles. Hermione saw posters before this one, but she never dared to enter a game before, they had a habit of creeping up in places she showed her face. The parties were infamous, everyone heard about them but claimed they never set foot. She was very cautious.  
  
“I have heard about one or two.” Draco showed no emotion.  
  
“Have you ever attended one?” Hermione wanted to know, she wanted to have inside information.  
  
“Maybe one or two.” Draco stated evasively.  
  
“Oh, do tell.” She couldn’t contain her excitement.  
  
“I’d better not.” He evaded her.  
  
“Oh, but do I need to change, what does one wear on these nights?” She couldn’t show up in her knitted jumper and jeans surely.  
  
“I think they provide garments on the spot.” Draco answered.  
  
The driver swerved through the dense Saturday traffic, they went deeper into the heart of London’s club scene, it was getting darker.  
  
Hermione checked the darkening sky as the sun set behind the larger buildings. “So do they serve food there.” She was pragmatic, she couldn’t skip dinner.  
  
The cab halted in front of a non-descriptive building in Albemarle Street, public walked by towards the overcrowded parts where the bars and restaurants were situated, this building appeared to be a Tapestry shop.  
  
Hermione stepped out, paying the cabby for the fare.  
  
“It should be here...” Hermione glanced around. “Now where.....” She craned her neck to see if they should be on the other side of the road. As she moved forward she bumped into a solid body. “What.....?!” She started but was cut short as Draco cupped her head, bringing his mouth to hers. Tracing the seam of her lips with his tongue.  
  
Butterflies erupted as he stepped between her legs, pulling her closer.  
  
She parted her lips for him, feeling his tongue swipe hers.  
  
He cautiously explored her mouth.  
  
Hermione sighed, this wasn’t at all what she had expected, Draco initiating a kiss, what, how, why?  
  
He pulled back slightly, putting his index on her lips. “You’re overthinking again! Sweet Salazar I wanted to do this so often, but you’re impossible to talk to.” He smiled an endearing smile.  
  
“But, but...” She tried again. Draco cut her off again as he pulled her close again, snogging this pretty little thing was all he could think off, the last few weeks at their combined office was dreadful as his feelings for her increased considerably. Their legal work for the Wizengamot pushed them closer as work overlapped, they crunched legality until it was almost too late to go home as the sun rose. He always admired the little swot for her brain, but he never dreamed she would be so passionate, it made her so much more attractive. That and that well sculpted....  
  
“We’re here for a game, Draco, perhaps you would like to come along to the party?” She smiled as she took his hand in his. Had she known he fancied her she would have perhaps initiated something knowing full well he was a reserved person, a cunning Slytherin going about things the long way, unlike her fellow Gryffindors who went head first.  
  
“I would very much like to join you it is Samhain after all.” Leaving its implicit nature hanging between them as he was indeed a Pureblood Wizard. It was today or never, he let it hang out there for far too long.  
  
Hermione saw another banner unfolding before them. ”Oh look there’s another one.”  
  
‘Congratulations again Miss Granger, you have completed our second challenge your reward is due.’ The words disappeared, making Hermione grow with anticipation, her heart swollen with pride, she had done it, she would be invited to the biggest party yet.  
  
‘Take a look to your left and watch it unfold before your very eyes.’  
  
Hermione turned to the left, clasping Draco’s hand firmly in hers.  
  
  
She saw the building bulge and move before her very eyes, witnessing Grimmauld Place take its shape years back prepared her for anything within the Wizard World. A large castle type structure unfolding before her very eyes didn’t faze her one bit.  
  
As the structure finalized its transformation, the large door opened, two familiar faces stepping out. Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. Both clad in Victorian-era party frocks.  
  
It snapped into place for Hermione, Mrs Black, Narcissa and Mr White, Lucius.  
  
She tried to step away, Draco tightened his grip around her hand, keeping her in place.  
  
“Ah Draco, Miss Granger you’re both here.” Narcissa smiled her brightest smile. “Draco dear, I don’t care for being treated like your elf when spoken to. You are aware that the Muggle communication tool is not my forte.” Narcissa turned around floating away with her husband behind her.  
  
  
  
“Yes, mother.” Draco answered the retreating Matriarch.  
  
  
  
Hermione shivered as she saw Draco’s parents retreat into the large structure.  
  
  
  
Draco pulled her into his side. “Don’t be scared my kitten, you were right this is Count Dracula’s secret dwelling. We’ll have so much fun tonight.” And ever after, which he made sure he didn’t voice.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Quotation leading to Sherlock Holmes courtesy of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.  
> Quotations leading to Count Dracula’s lair courtesy of Bram Stoker.


End file.
